A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backpack. More particularly the present invention relates to a backpack with a safety glow.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Adding a light-emitting element to personal articles to make them glow in the dark has increased as more lighting elements are introduced. One recent development can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,277 to Joseph incorporated herein by reference disclosing making a light guide for fixtures in interior linear accents and signage displays where neon-like effect is desired. Whereas, using individual light emitting diodes as warning spotlights for jogger safety is also known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,032. However, when it comes to provide a backpack having wider and thus effective visible faces with illuminated expression of the user's presence to ambience, known prior arts do not suggest a practical solution that can be completely integrated into the manufacturing process of such baggage.
Personal wear illumination for driver awareness prevents accidents. Thus, it is also desirable to have personal wear illumination for higher positioned drivers in vehicles such as trucks and SUVs. So a backpack with an integrated illumination is an improved outdoor safety gear.